yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 3 Episode 21: Welcome to the Business
Yule: Asami would have Hayi come to her apartment to get started. If Hayi was going to be Asami’s assistant she needed to know Asami’s schedule and her daily life. Along with these things Asami needed Hayi to understand the importance of her job. Today Asami would be bringing up the subject of Hayi doing drug runs. Asami glanced at her clock on the desk. Hayi should be arriving in about thirty minutes. Asami had sent Hayi the directions to the apartment through an email. While Asami waited she started to look at some paper work and then started to work on some blueprints for her new ideas. TotoroLeaf: Hayi walked up the stairs to Asami's apartment and she stopped on the stairs half way up to Asami’s door and she took a deep breath looking at the door of the apartment she made her way up the long stairs and soot in front of the door and knocked on it gently waiting for an answer at the door. Yule: Asami stood up, hearing a knock at her door. She pulled her vest down a little bit, the little purple vest coming up and being like a belly shirt. She then looked in the mirror and pushed back her long black hair. She also straightened out her black pants and walked to the door. Asami opened the door and saw a young woman standing there. “Hi Hayi. It’s nice to see you again.” Asami smiled softly then said, “Please come on into my apartment.” Assuming Hayi would follow her Asami walked into the apartment and sat down at the dinner table. “Please have a seat as well. I would like to discuss with you what your job is about and what you will have to do as my assistant. Also her is a schedule of my next week.” Asami would slide a piece of paper on the glass table top to Hayi. “Please review this and also here.” Asami also slid a black planner to Hayi. “You can use this to keep track of your day and mine as well. Do you think you can handle that?" TotoroLeaf: Hayi pushed her hair behind her ear and examined the paper reading over the schedule over and over again and she bit her lip her long slender fingers traced the words on the paper and she looked at Asami and smiled picking up the black planner sliding the paper into it and she sat back and nodded at Asami and she talked softly "Yes I can handle it Miss Asami, I’m very excited to be working with you thank you for this opportunity" she smiled at Asami awaiting the words of what her new job will consist of. Yule: Asami smiled at her answer. “Well great. I’ll tell you what else you’ll be doing then. I’ve read your background, which there’s more than what was on your interview form, but that’s okay. I didn’t expect you or your brother to talk about your family life. But seeing as your father was a drug dealer, I can only assume you know the drug business is booming. Being a hospital owner I am going to have select nurses busing out drugs and selling them above sale price of normal morphine and bringing the profits back to me. If you can’t do something like this please tell me now. I’ll figure something else for you to do. If you can great, you’d get a lot of business being as pretty as you are. But if you take this know that men will try to take advantage of you and you need to be able to defend yourself. Do you have a weapon?” Asami looked at her. She knew she was giving Hayi a lot of information but it was all necessary. TotoroLeaf : Hayi Listened to Asami's words thinking of her father and she leaned back in her chair "I don’t have a problem distributing drug's It doesn’t bother me. I’ve accepted what my family grew on. I’m aware of the boom in the drug industry ecstasy and morphine are all big drugs being sold I can do the job and I carry a weapon with me all the time." Hayi lifted her leg up pulling her butterfly swords out of the side of her shoe the swords were as long as her forearm and she removed them from their case and placed them on the table in front of her. Yule: Asami put on a straight face as she listened to Hayi. “Good I would expect nothing less. Of course you’ll get a portion of the money you get from selling as a reward.” Asami watched as Hayi put her weapon on the table. She hadn’t seen anyone use those yet and she smiled. “I like your choice in weapon. I too wear a weapon at all times. On the back of these jeans I carry a pouch, in that pouch I carry five different types of drugs that can knock a person out. I deal with medicine so I used that to my advantage. So far I’m the only one in this business to do so. Also how would you feel proving yourself to me to be a courier? That’s part of my clan, where you run all my errands, which is what you would be doing now anyways.” Asami looked at Hayi waiting for an answer. TotoroLeaf: Hayi nodded a distant look in her eyes and she pulled on her shirt and smile at Asami "You are a very smart women using what you know best." she smiled and nodded "I would love to be your courier anything I could do to help you would be my honor" she smile a sweet smile at Asami and she put her swords back into their sheath slowly. Yule: “Well when you know what you can and can’t do with that type of stuff you can become pretty knowledgeable. Also wonderful, I hope you don’t mind me putting you through some training. Maybe later in the week we could spar? Hand to hand?” Asami liked this girl, she was sweet but she knew there was something underneath all the sweetness; she did carry a serious weapon after all. Asami would wait for Hayi’s answer and cross her legs. She would give Hayi the rest of her schedule for the rest of the month before she left as well. “Are there any other questions as well?” TotoroLeaf: Hayi lifted her head up after placing her weapon back inside her boot and she smiled lightly and nodded looking Asami in the eyes. "I understand, training would be lovely. "Hayi adjusted her shirt pulling it down a little and shook her head "No I believe I’m clear on most of what you have told me Miss Asami." Yule: Asami nodded and then stood up. “Well this was a good meeting. I will see you later this week. Oh, let me grab my schedule for the rest of the month and then send you on your way.” Asami walked up the four stairs to her desk and grabbed her monthly schedule for this month. “There you go, Hayi. I’ll see you later.” She smiled then then held the door open for her. “Have a safe trip home, Hayi.” Asami then shut the door after her and walked back to her desk. She went back to her blueprints and closed her eyes for second. “This is going to be a fun time from now on.” Asami smiled yet again. Category:ARK 3